cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Taboo Tuesday
Taboo Tuesday (formerly called Interactive Chaos) is an NGW event. Its distinctive feature is that fans can vote online on certain aspects of every match. =Dates & Venues= =Interactive Chaos 2005= This CPV aired on February 26 from the Air Canada Center. The official theme song was "The Only" by Static-X. This event was sponsored by Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. Results :--'Rumble Roses Championship Gauntlet'-- :*'Motoko Kusanagi defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|Aerith Gainsborough']] ::*Motoko pinned Aerith with a victory roll. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Rei Hino]] defeated Motoko Kusanagi' ::*Rei pinned Motoko with a Hurricanrana pin :*'Rei Hino defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|Lindsey Lohan']] ::*Rei quickly KO'd Lindsey with a suicide dive onto her head. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Tifa Lockheart]] defeated Rei Hino' ::*Tifa pinned Rei after the Final Heaven. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Ami Mizuno]] defeated Tifa Lockheart to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Ami pinned Tifa after the Mercury Stunner. :---- :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Usagi Tsukino]] & Minako Aino defeated Lara Croft & Foxxy Love to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*Usagi & Minako were not voted to face Ami Mizuno for the Womens championship. ::*Usagi pinned Foxxy after the Moondriver. ::*Minako & Rei Hino attacked Usagi after the match but Makoto Kino came and helped her. :*'The Turks (Reno & Rude) defeated Duke Nukem & James Bond to retain the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*Nukem & Bond were not voted to face Monty Brown for the World championship. ::*Reno pinned Bond after he was Nukular Bombed by Duke Nukem. :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Rinoa Heartilly by disqualification to retain the Womens Championship' ::*Rinoa was disqualified after Tidus attacked Ami. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Sephiroth]] defeated Cloud Strife, Bitores Mendez, and Alucard in the Final Destination Match' :order of elimination: Cloud, Mendez, Alucard ::*Sephiroth drove Alucard through the floor with a Tombstone Piledriver to win the match. ::*The Final Destination Match was voted by the fans. ::*This was Alucard & Mendez's last NGW CPV appearance. :*'Monty Brown defeated The Rock to retain the World Championship' ::*Monty Brown pinned The Rock after a Powerslam. ::*Jet Li attacked Monty Brown after the match. Interesting Facts *The arena stage was voted on and Royal Rumble was the winner. =Interactive Chaos 2006= This CPV aired once again from the Air Canada Center on March 25. This event was sponsored by CAWUnderground.com Results :*Pre-Show:[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Tommy Vercetti]] defeated Jet Li in a Parking Lot Brawl' ::*The winner becomes #1 contender for the World Championship. ::*Tommy threw Jet Li into a limo and crashed a truck into it. :*'Mr. Dream defeated The Prince of Persia (3-2) in a 15-Minute Ironman Match' ::*Last Man Standing: 28.6%, Harcore match: 28.6%, 15.min Iron Man match'': 42.8% ::*Mr. Dream pinned The Prince with a Jackhammer to win the match. :*'Maven & Hillary Duff defeated Amanda & Scarlet Spider' ::*This was a Fan's Choice match. ::*Maven pinned Scarlet Spider after a DDT. ::*Maven's original partner Britney Spears didn't show up so he chose Hillary as her replacement. :*'Aerith Gainsborough defeated Lindsey Lohan in a TLC match to retain the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*Aerith grabbed the belt after a Senton Bomb. ::*Lindsey's punishment: wear a french maid outfit: 0%, slave: 85.7%, 1-month suspension'': 14.3% :*'Muhammad Hassan defeated Brock Samson in a Submission match to win the International championship' ::*NODQ: 28.6%, Sumbission match: 42.8%, Steel Cage match: 28.6% ::*Hassan used a Cobra Clutch to win. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'X-tina Aguilera]] defeated Ami Mizuno' ::*Ami & X-tina were not voted to fight in the Elimination Chamber. ::*X-Tina pinned Ami after she was attacked by Ashlee Simpson. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Staff|'Theo Clardy]] defeated Jill Valentine in a First Blood Match' ::*One Fall to the Finish: 0%, Streetfight: 14.3%, First Blood: 85.7% ::*Theo hit Jill with the steel steps to make her bleed. :*'The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee Simpson & Jessica Simpson) & Hillary Duff defeated Usagi Tsukino, Makoto Kino & Rei Hino in the 6-Woman Tag Team Elimination Chamber match' ::Jessica and Rei started the match. ::Order of Entry: Ashlee, Usagi, Hillary, Makoto ::Order of Elimination: Jessica, Usagi, Rei, Ashlee, Makoto ::*Usagi, Makoto & Rei were in senshi form ::*Hillary pinned all the Sailor Senshi. ::*Ashlee was abducted during the closing moments of the match. Interesting Facts *This is the only NGW CPV were both the Womens championship and the World championhship were not on the line. =Taboo Tuesday 2007= This CPV aired on February 24 from the United Center and was commentated by CCW owner, Omega. This event was sponsored by Osportsnet.com Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Haruka Tenoh]] & Michiru Kaioh defeated Britney Spears & Rinoa Heartilly to retain the Women's Tag Team championships' ::*Rinoa & Britney were not voted to fight in the Fatal 4-Way Womens championship #1 contenders match. ::*Haruka pinned Britney after the 8.0. ::*Rinoa & Britney got into a fight after their loss :*'Duke Nukem & Brock Samson defeated The Unholy Powers (Squall Leonheart & Seifer Almasy) to win the NGW Tag Team Champonship' ::*Duke & Brock were not voted to face Sephiroth for the World championship. ::*Brock pinned Squall after the Brock-Five but a closer look showed that his foot was under the bottom rope. :*'Trish Stratus defeated Usagi Tsukino' ::*Trish pinned Usagi after the Chick Kick. ::*This was a Fans Choice match. :*'Ami Mizuno (w/ Fredrick James Francis) defeated Tifa Lockheart in a Street Fight' ::*30min. Iron Woman match: 31%, Submission match: 3%, Streetfight: 76% ::*Ami rolled up Tifa while she was distracted by Fredrick. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Yuna]] defeated Lita, Minako Aino and Makoto Kino in a Fatal 4-Way match' ::*The winner becomes #1 contender for the Womens Championship. ::*Yuna pinned Lita after the Shattersphere. ::*Yuna & Mistress Rikku got into a fight after the match. ::*'Brock Samson' fought off Samuel L. Jackson at the parking lot to retain the Hardcore title. :*'Sephiroth defeated Kurt Angle to retain the World Championship' ::*Brock Samson: 29%, Duke Nukem: 34%, Kurt Angle: 37% ::*Sephiroth pinned Angle after the Tombstone Piledriver. Interesting Facts *This is the first NGW CPV created with WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2007.